


Let it die

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Death, F/M, I call Dark Jesse Jehu, Other, Songfic, darkspiritshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Haou | Supreme King, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 3





	Let it die

_**I cut you into pieces** _

He had just cut down his beloved down with a sword. He relized to late of what he had done...

_**Searching for your imperfections** _

He hadn't ever thought that his beloved could die, he swear no imperfections in his lover at all but now he knew that his lover was perfect.

_**I had plans to make you whole** _

He had wanted to make their life whole, but that was impossible now.

_**But all my threads couldn't stop the bleeding** _

He had tried so hard to stop the bleeding but the damage was already done.

_**There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving** _

He knew there was nothing she could do, but he refused to leave his beloveds side.

_**When all I know is you** _

All he ever knew was of his beloved Haou.

_

_**I've been looking for a way** _

_**To bring you back to life** _

_**And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight** _

_**I'd make you look, I'd make you lie** _

_**I'd take the coldness from your eyes** _

_**But you told me, if you love me** _

_**Let it die** _

_

_**Your eyes stare right through me** _

Haous eyes seemed to stare right through him.

_**I gnoring my failed attempts to breathe back life into your veins** _

He kept try to CPR on his beloved wife and ignored everything else around him.

_**But I can't start your cold heart beating** _

But Haou's heart wouldn't start beating no mater how much he had tried.

_**You're so far gone, but I'm not leaving** _

She was so far gone at this point, but he refused to leave her side, he had vowed to never leave her side even if she was dead he had vowed to stay by her side forever.

_**When all I know is you** _

All he knew was Haou and it would stay that way.

-

_**I've been looking for a way** _

_**To bring you back to life** _

_**And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight** _

_**I'd make you look, I'd make you lie** _

_**I'd take the coldness from your eyes** _

_**But you told me, if you love me** _

_**Let it die** _

_

_**And you left me more dead** _

He felt so dead now that his beloved was gone from his life.

_**Than you'll ever know** _

She would never know how much pain he was in now.

_**When you left me alone** _

He was all alone now and there was nothing left for him. He picked up his sword that had ended her life.

_

_**I've been looking for a way** _

_**To bring you back to life** _

_**And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight** _

_**I'd make you look, I'd make you lie** _

_**I'd take the coldness from your eyes** _

_**But you told me, if you love me** _

_**Let it die** _

_

He stabbed himself in the heart so he could join his lover in the after life.

_

_**Let it die** _

_**Let it die** _

_**Let it die** _

_**Let it die** _

_

_A tombstone in the middle of flower field of roses read:_

_Here Lie's_

_Queen Haou_

_And_

_King Jehu_

_There love knows no bounds._

Two ghostly images of Haou and Jehu danced around the tombstone, as their life still lived on in death...


End file.
